The present invention is related to floor tiles and more particularly to a floor tile which can be automatically aligned during flooring process to cover the surface of a floor.
During construction work, ceramic or plastic tiles and bricks are commonly used for flooring. Ceramic tiles or bricks are more rigid in structure but easy to break during transportation and more expensive to manufacture. During flooring operation, air may be retained within the gap between concrete and floor tiles to affect the sticking of floor tiles to concrete. Plastic tiles or bricks are relatively inexpensive to manufacture but not durable in use and easy to deform due to temperature change or water wash. Further, during covering the surface of a floor with conventional floor tiles or bricks of any type, each tile or brick must be carefully aligned with the hands. Floor tile or brick alignment process will waste much time in flooring operation.